Truth or Dare
by MarinaM
Summary: Late night game of 'Truth or Dare' turned out not the way they expected it to ... xXHika/KaoXx xXKao/KyoXx xXTama/KyoXx xXKyo/HikaXx


A/N: I did it!! Hitachiin smut! xD (not to mention other pairings in this fic, OMG!) I do hope you will enjoy reading this!

**WARNING! YAOI, TWINCEST, BAD LANGUAGE. **

* * *

_**xX – Truth or Dare – Xx**_

'Hikaru, remind me again why am I doing this?' Ootori Kyouya said; irritation clearly could be heard in his voice. 'Since when did this 'twister' game ended and this game begin? I seem to lose the track of events.'

'You're asking _**me**_ this?' Hikaru grunted in reply; for some reason there was a slight sign of embarrassment in his voice.

'Oh stop talking, more doing!' Tamaki burst out a scream loud enough to deafen everyone in the room.

'I already regret agreeing to play this game…' Kyouya sighed in defeat as he leaned in; placing a light butterfly kiss on Hikaru's lips. Not even hesitating for a moment, he instantly pulled away. At the back of his mind he was already thinking of a way to torture Tamaki for this.

'Kyouya, why are you making holes in my skull with your persistent gaze?' the blonde man asked, although he already knew the answer. 'I gave you the choice, didn't I: Truth or dare?'

'Only someone as sick-minded as you, Tono, could think of a dare like that.' Hikaru hissed, pulling his mirror image closer in order to seek some sort of protection.

'Oh, really, now?' Suou Tamaki raised his eyebrow, 'then whose lame idea was that to ask me: 'who is the subject of your wet dreams? Is that even a proper way to refer to the person as "subject"?'

'Like, hello I asked that question in order to make you choose 'dare', no one asked you to take it that seriously and _**answer it**_, for heaven's sake! Like man, not that I _**wanted**_ to hear it… sheesh!' The elder of Hitachiin twins rolled his eyes.

'Then why did you ask such a stupid question to begin with if you never wanted to hear an answer to it!?' Tamaki was getting angry; he was on the edge to shouting.

'Are you _**dense**_ or something?! I already told you-!'

'Time OUT, you two!' Kaoru finally said, placing his hands in a 'T' sign. 'What's a great idea to cut each other's throats for a silly question? C'mon! We agreed to play this, so let's do it properly.' His delicate frame landed in Hikaru's lap; cocking his eyebrow he decided to remain silent for a time being.

An awkward silence filled the room they were spending their time in. There were no fangirls gasping behind their backs, no annoying obligation to wear the uniform – they were spending time at Hitachiin mansion. Today just happened to be Kaoru's and Hikaru's birthday. Well, more like yesterday already, since the clock stroke midnight a long time ago.

The silence was broken by younger Hitachiin again: 'So whose turn is this?' He felt a gentle pat on his shoulder coming from his twin. 'I guess it's my turn now.'

…

'Hikarrruuuu! How could you do this to me?' Kaoru whined in disbelief as he heard the 'dare' task, 'It's even worse than the 'truth'!'

'You're so cute when you're blushing, Kao-chan' Hikaru's leer almost split his face in two; it seemed to Kaoru that he was enjoying making fun of him, 'so what's it's gonna be?'

The youngest from the Hitachiin duo found himself blushing furiously while nervously massaging his temples; he was about to undergo fires of hell. And the person who is deliberately sending him there is his own beloved _brother_.

'Fine, okay.' he ran his hand through his cinnamon hair, 'I'm taking 'dare'.'

The moment when Kaoru landed near their raven haired friend, everything stood still. Those golden eyes were starring desperately in his senpai's onyx ones. Kyouya almost choked on his tea, when Kaoru began to speak.

'Kyouya-senpai …' he began in his uke-like voice, but it seemed a bit different, 'please tell me why..?'

Kyouya, on the other hand, was looking at him with eyes almost wide as saucers as he felt his hand being placed on Kaoru's pale face.

'Why can't you accept me, Kyouya-senpai? All I ever wanted… all I ever wanted is for you to…' he trailed off.

The youngest Ootori was mesmerized by Kaoru's acting skills. The younger boy was blushing; his eyes were closed now, long eyelashes trembling slightly, those auburn bangs beautifully lying on his porcelain face. Kyouya intended to say something about it, but stopped dead in his tracks when his index finger was miraculously pulled closer to those cherry lips and gently sucked on. Massive wave of chills greeted Ootori as the sweet sensation registered in his brain.

'…for you to … **take me**.' Kaoru deadpanned. Kyouya had a firm belief that now somewhat, half-truth was spoken.

'I thought I was going to nosebleed, brother…' Hikaru finally spoke with the most shocked expression written all over his face.

The act ended with Kaoru's incoherent mutter as he, blushing a unique color of red, took his righteous place near his sibling.

'I never thought that you could pull that 'I-want-you-Senpai' act.' Hikaru laughed nervously.

'STFU,' replied Kaoru, while still overcoming the shame.

…

'So Okaasan, truth or dare?' Tamaki was in his hyper mood, certainly thinking of a no good task for his friend.

'Truth.' Kyouya said firmly.

'Ohoho' Blondie had a mischievous look on his face, 'Tell me Okaasan, why did you scream out Hikaru's name once in your sleep?'

_**Silence.**_

'I did not-!' Kyouya stammered on his own words while nervously adjusting his glasses. _**Ootori Kyouya is nervous and most probably blushing – **__**the shame**__**. **_

Hikaru wanted to go 'poof!' and disappear from that room, because curse this stupid Tono, he made him blush, too.

'So, Okaaaaaasan?' Suou Tamaki was in a very sadistic mood today, for reason unknown.

'Dare.' Kyouya avoided any further ranting on this topic.

'But-!'

'Dare.' He roared lowly. _You are so dead Tamaki…_

'Ohohohoho! ' fair-haired man laughed loudly.

'Tono, what's up with that Renge's mirth of doom?' Hitachiins asked simultaneously; something's about to happen, something real _**bad**_.

'You sure that you want to take 'dare'? Wouldn't it be easier just to answer why you screamed Hika-chan's name so lewdly in your sleep?'

'Tamaki-!' Kyouya shot him a deadly glare of a Shadow King, making him shut the fuck up.

'Oh okay, suit yourself.' He smirked. '_Strip for us, Kyouya_.'

Another moment of a dead silence filled the room.

'You sick-minded perv!' Kyouya growled, 'what did you just say?!'

Tamaki's light shirt was already kept captive in his friend's hands. Kyouya had the face of a merciless killer who would not hesitate to kill yet another idiot.

'You said it yourself, Okaasan-!' Tono was on the defensive, as he knew better than that, the Ootori in front of him _**would**_ eliminate him, '-that you take the 'dare'.'

'**Fine**.' In reality he meant 'I'll rip your skin off for this'.

…

The culprit decided to emphasize the moment of the OH GREAT KYOUYA OOTORI stripping by turning those bright lights off, leaving only a dim lantern on. The music was also chosen by him, it made both Hikaru and Kaoru wonder, since when did their Tono know their house so well to know what is where? They'd have to ask him later.

The music began to play, but Kyouya just stood there. Frozen. Hikaru stopped the music with a sigh.

'Kyouya-senpai! That's not the way someone ought to strip, you know? You have to _**move**_.'

'Why don't you show me then, Kaoru?' he grabbed the younger Hitachiin by the wrist and dragged him up next to him, 'show me how to strip.'

The music began to play again, the beat almost forcing Kaoru to move. It was one of his favorite songs, after all. _Hold that thought, how did Tono knew that?_

… _Lying alone_

_Touching my skin_

_I'm falling under_

_And I can't hold it in_

_It makes me wonder … _

Hands as if moving on their own; he reached for his tie and began undoing it, while moving in tact with music. _Screw that enchanting beat … he thought while throwing his black tie somewhere. _

… _Is this for real?_

_It's not what it seems_

_You're like an angel …_

Kyouya had never seen someone yank off a tie in such a sensual way. He was amazed, confused and did not know what in the white world was going on, as he was waiting in anticipation for Kaoru to unbutton his blue shirt, that seemed black with a dim light that was on. Wondering how alluring the contrast would be between younger Hitachiin's porcelain skin and a dark cloth.

Kaoru could not see very well in almost completely dark room, but he somehow knew that Ootori Kyouya, Tamaki and most of all, his brother, have their eyes on the edge of falling out, as he leaned in and released the elder's pale chest from any restrains – meaning his black, pitch black shirt.

Kyouya was taken aback as he did not even hesitate to raise his hands, when Kaoru was pulling his clothes off. _"In an extremely seductive way", he noted to himself._

…

Hikaru could feel the blood rushing to his head; his fingers digging deeper into the tea cup he was holding. He would break the glass soon if his younger twin wouldn't stop looking at Kyouya-senpai with those eyes; wouldn't stop this nonsense. He was jealous. So frickin' jealous that it was radiating from his body; strange that no one noticed by now.

He could hear a little sound coming from beneath his tight grip; the cup was threatening to fall to pieces any time soon.

He could hear his own teeth screech, as he witnessed that raven-head decide to … _**what did he just do?! **_

Hikaru wanted to believe that his eyes were playing tricks on him, because otherwise, he could have sworn that he saw Kyouya kissing _**his **_brother's neck.

…

Tamaki was standing there, glaring at every move the couple in front of him made. He was grateful that there were almost no lights on. Otherwise, it would be so plain obvious. He was aroused just by looking at half-naked Kyouya. His slim body was bewitching, and those jeans barely holding on his hips… Oh _**god**_!

He was cursing Kaoru at the back of his mind; he would be more than happy to be in his place out there, next to sexiest man he had ever seen.

_**W-what was that?! **_Was that Kaoru's hand on _**his**_ Kyouya's hip?

…

The song come to an end unexpectedly soon. Both Kyouya and Kaoru still had their pants on, and the younger Hitachiin was just getting in the right mood to unbutton that massive belt on his Senpai.

Tamaki turned on the lights and as soon as he did, quickly retreated to the bathroom. Hikaru was sitting there, his palms and fingers bloody; pieces of a cup lying on the floor next to him.

'Hikaru!' Kaoru rushed to his twin, 'what happened, Hikaru?'

'Nothing for you to worry about …' he grumped angrily in reply.

'Hikaru..?' Kaoru asked again in a barely audible voice.

…

The moment when Kyouya took a step outside the Hitachiin mansion and was about to call up someone to pick him up, he was shoved to the nearby orange tree. Hot and needy lips were demanding access to his mouth; slender fingers entwining in his raven locks, pulling them from time to time not so gently, another set of slender, yet rather cold fingers rush down his stomach, making a stop at his belt. Kyouya came to his senses only few moments later, as it finally occurred to him that it was Tamaki doing such things to him. Before he could even say 'merit' his jeans were pulled down, boxers following shortly, exposing his delicate parts to the cool morning air. The youngest Ootori gasped as the burning sensation, interpretation of which was Suou's hot and wet mouth, had invaded his length. There was no warning as so ever, as Kyouya involuntarily bucked his hips forward, his hard cock going deeper into the warm and welcoming mouth, making Tamaki moan as the thickness in his mouth felt so satisfyingly good.

…

'Ah-! Hikaru, it hurts!' Kaoru winced as he was trying to make his escape; his elder brother was biting his delicate flesh, 'Hika_ru!' _

His chest was rising up and down in incredible speed; he was pinned down on the floor by his brother. His hands were leaving a crimson trail on his pale skin, and Hikaru did not neglect the fact that every time he licked the blood from his sibling's body it was wonderfully rewarding. A soft mewl escaping those lips was enchanting. He did not care how much blood he would lose, as long as Kaoru continued to wince in pleasure beneath him.

'Hikaru, we can't-! Mmmnm -!' he was interrupted by Hikaru's mouth nabbing his earlobe, while his hands were doing wonders in his pants. He could feel the adrenaline rushing through his whole body at the mere fact that it was his _**brother**_ who was pumping his erection roughly, leaving him breathless with each thrust. 'You should stop Hikaru-! Or else-!'

'Or else what?' Hikaru whispered lewdly in Kaoru's ear, voice deep with arousal and need, 'You gonna cum my little whore?'

Kaoru hated to admit it, but he loved his twin's dirty mouth. It turned him on so _**bad**_.

'Mmm, Niisan-! Say it again…' Kaoru was now in full control of his body needs, he was bucking his hips into Hikaru's tight embrace, moaning, blushing almost screaming.

'What was that? You want something from me my sweet slut?' No questions asked before he reached Kaoru's hidden opening, and entered one finger halfway.

One finger, two, the third followed after. The younger Hitachiin could not figure out why in blazes the feeling of hurt was quickly vanishing and ecstasy was driving him out of his mind.

'Niisan… Niisan…. Niissan…' Kaoru was repeating his brother's name over and over like some sort of mantra; he could not bring himself to stop.

'Mmm, Kaoru I can't hold back anymore! I want to be inside you so bad-! You turn me on-!'

It was his first time, too. But when a few thrusts were done, the awkwardness disappeared into the thin air.

The pace was momentarily increased as soon as Kaoru spread his legs wider in complete surrender. All he could do at the moment was thrust up to meet his brother, his mouth craving for the pair of the identical lips kiss them, until they were bruised.

_**-End**_

* * *

Pheeew! That was very hard to write I'm no good at writing lemon D: But still, please review!


End file.
